


Dreaming of Better Days

by 1785ATTZT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Possession, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Time Travel, dream powers, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1785ATTZT/pseuds/1785ATTZT
Summary: A bad night of sleep pulls Steven back into his past, and he learns that it's surprisingly easy to believe you're dreaming when you're not.NOTE: Inspired by, but not following the time travel rules of the time travel AU (see https://sutimetravelau.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154
Collections: Waiting for an Update GIGA-XISBASS Edition





	1. Chapter 1

Man, that was an _ awful _ day.

If only he hadn't been so careless with that cactus. Everything would still be fine. The Gems wouldn’t be asking him questions, looking at him funny, trying to “help” in their own (unhelpful) way. He was still a little bitter about it. Steven missed Connie, so, so much, but the last thing he wanted was for her to message him in the middle of the night, saying she was _ worried _ about him or something. As if he was her problem.

_Ugh. _Of course they’d try to rope her into it. The Crystal Gems knew she had helped him sort out his feelings once, way back when, as Stevonnie. As if his feelings now could be “fixed” with some chit-chat. Because now he was the one they needed to help, he was just another problem to be solved. A darker part of his mind suggests that maybe they should move on from _him_, too.

But tomorrow would be another day. Perhaps he would move out, get some much-needed time away from everything, before Connie comes to try and ‘help’ him or something, who knows. Steven adjusts himself in his bed, and slowly his thoughts start to simper down.

_ Breathe in, breathe out. _

He hadn’t noticed he was glowing bright pink during that entire train of thought. And now, finally asleep, the glow was still there.

* * *

_ His eyes feel like burning. _

_ He was falling, falling so quickly, so fast, down who-knows-what. _

_ Up in the sky, he sees the world entire world leave from his grasp as he extends his arm, trying to reach it again, but touching only the void. _

_ Suddenly, there was nothing. Then- _

_ A light glimmers, so far away, and a force suddenly pushes him back. Thrown back into the world, in the distance, a face, his face, but he was falling so fast and aaAAAAAA_ **_AAAAAAAA_ **

* * *

**“Aaaa**aaagh!“ Steven, startled and thrown off guard, flings himself out of his bed. But something was wrong. It didn’t look quite like his bed, and it didn’t look quite like his house. And that scream… It didn’t sound like his voice, either. Even _his_ voice didn't crack that high.

“Wait, wh-“ Suddenly, his entire being begins glowing as Steven’s familiar body shifts back into shape, tearing into his tiny pajamas.

Was he shapeshifting in his sleep? He knew he couldn't just shapeshift his voice like that. The only time his voice changed was when he aged himself up and almost died. Did that dream somehow make him _ feel _ younger, or something…?

The room he woke up in wasn’t unfamiliar. It was _ too _ familiar. His old room, Specifically, back when he was still a little kid. _ Like how he had looked in that dream _ . _ Maybe he was still dreaming? _

His thoughts are cut short as beams of moonlight begin shining into the Beach House, setting a mood. _ Well, if it is a dream, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _He begins getting up from the creaky wood floor.

The clothes in the chest were all too small, but thankfully he still had some of Greg’s old stuff. So for now, he switches into a pair of jeans and a black, plain shirt. Yawning, he begins to walk down the stairs, relieved to see that the Gems weren’t there to haunt his little dream. His belly rumbles, and a singular word rushes to his head: Donuts.

The nightly winds were calm and soothing. The streets were empty, and he only had the sounds of the crickets to accompany him. Not a doubt crossed in his mind as to the nature of the dream. He didn't even check what time it was to see if it was still open. In the distance, he sees the old Big Donut, and feels a rush of nostalgia. It was nice, seeing everything back like this. These were the good old days. The doorbell rings as he enters, a very tired Sadie turning to greet him.

“Hey, Steven!” She gives him a confused look. “You look… _ Different. _”

He playfully gasps, as if caught off guard by the statement. “What makes you say that?”

Lars suddenly jolts up, seemingly having been asleep. A barely awake, very not-pink Lars. “Ugh, it’s his weird dorky magic stuff again, isn’t it.” Both of them just stare at Steven in confusion, but he just shrugs it off. They must be getting used to his _dorky magic stuff_ by now.

Casually, he begins walking to the desk, as there was no line. He hadn't a clue as to what time it was, but it was late. Looked like it was almost closing time. “Um… Same as usual, please?” Steven blurts out, not remembering exactly what the donuts he liked eating were called. He didn’t even really eat much at all in the Big Donut nowadays. Keeping himself healthy. Thankfully, they seemed to remember, Sadie then picking out a donut and putting it in a small paper bag. “Thanks! Keep the change.” He says, taking out some bills and grabbing the goods.

Bag open, donut in hand, he sighs. _ Well, it’s now or never. _Steven takes a chomp out of the donut.

It tastes pretty good.

Most surprisingly of all, it _ tastes. _

_ And that can only mean one thing. _

“Shit.” It wasn’t a dream, then. And he didn’t sleepwalk into Rose’s Room. It was real. His mind is almost torn in two. What in the world was going on!?

He really did come back to the past. With no clue how, even less how to get back. He was going to have to relive everything agai-

“Are you alright?” Lars suddenly says, snapping Steven out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” he blurts out, instinctively. “Donut’s great.”

Slowly, he starts bending down to reach the paper bag that he had dropped in his shock_ . _ “Hey, dude? Even if you _ look _ like a teenager, that doesn’t mean you should swear. It just sounds wrong to hear that coming from your mouth.”

To which Steven just shrugs, again. Because at that point he had too many questions, and none of them were looking like they could be answered. “Look, he’s doing the _silent brooding_, too! He’s really a teenager now.” Sadie punches his arm. “What? If he ages further, he’ll be an annoying _adult!_ At least he still looks younger than us.”

_ How did he get here? _It must be related to that dream. That dream… He tries to recall, but recalling dreams in any detail is a notoriously difficult thing. He fell from the world, then there was nothing and... How was he going to get back?

“Earth to Steven, Steven to Earth. You there?” Lars says, waving his arms around as to alert him. Sadie, on the other hand, was nearly sleeping on the counter. Noticing this, he just groans and gives up.

Lars. Of course, _ Lars _ ! That dream was just like the one he had when he possessed Lars! So, he must've possessed_ himself_ from the past? Somehow!? That power in particular he had only used once, and it was a complete accident. He had left Lars’s body when he woke his actual body up. But… Who was going to wake him up this time? At least that's one question answered. Time to test another.

“Lars, can you lend me a pen?”

Shrugging, he tosses him a cruddy old office pen. “Sure, you weirdo.”

A light breaks through the fog: An idea. He starts by writing something in the paper bag, then carefully folding it in his pocket. Lars watches the whole thing, confused as to what the heck was going on. “Thanks. Do you know somewhere I can keep it and check in about… Erm… Four years, or so? I need to remind myself of this by then. I’ll give you ten bucks!” He says, scratching the back of his neck as he finishes his donut. Man, that was a trainwreck of a sentence. He could only hope it worked.

Lars knew how insistent Steven could get when he really wanted something. He would do those puppy-dog eyes of his if he refused, so there really was no use (as ridiculous as they might look when he's pretending to be this old). Might as well do it. Free money, anyways. “Ten bucks is ten bucks.” He says, as Steven gives him the folded bag and the cash.

They didn’t seem to care much about the fact that he was all big and grown up. Must be pretty early in his childhood, when he was just a bothersome little kid. The door opens again, Lars having left and come back. “There, I put it in one of the employee lockers. It’s not like we’ll ever have a _ fourth employee, _Right?”

As far as Steven remembers, that’s right. So it should work. If he ever came back to the future, he could check on the bag, see if it was still there, and see if Lars remembers having done that favor. “Yeah! Thanks. Good night!” He waves goodbye to him as he leaves the Big Donut. Sadie fell asleep.

Sitting down on the beach, Steven is engulfed in thought. So, he travelled back to the past by possessing his younger self, somehow. And for now, he was stuck. When he possessed Lars, he never did know what happened to his consciousness when he was in control. It must have been a while, since the times for when he went to sleep and when he woke up seemed to be in alignment with his actual sleep schedule. He wondered if any of the Gems were going to wake him up, if time was even passing in the present anyway.

Hmm. What should he do, for now, while he was in the past? He needed to know if things would change, first of all, but it’s not like he could check while he was still there. Well, if anything, things shouldn’t have changed, because he has no memo-

Wait, no. No, now he does. But- It’s like they’re… fresh? As if the memories had just happened. So-

Oh no.

_ What in the world was happening!? _

_ After trying to go back to sleep for what felt like an hour (which is especially hard given that weird nightmare!) he finally gets the courage to open his eyes. And he must still be sleeping, because everything is obviously off! _

_ But eh, that’s just how dreams are. They tend to make no sense. _

Those thoughts. He _ vividly _ remembers having them, as if these were recollections from a few seconds before, but they were also far away, from back when he was a kid. He must be thinking them right now. But-

_ It was a cool dream, though! He finally had a proper room, and… Wait. On further inspection, and that means looking at himself for two seconds, he realizes that he’s big as heck! Woo! _

**Oh no.**

He needs to possess himself back right no-

_ Well, if it is a dream, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _

Of course. 

_ Slowly, he begins shuffling off his bed, when his whole body morphs back into his normal self. Darn it! He was kinda liking his size. And now his clothes are way too big! What a terrible dream. He ponders what his mind’s trying to tell him with this one. Maybe it was related to that incident with the birthday- _

Ah, a train of thought. That’ll buy him some time. Running as fast as he could, faster than he’s ever ran in his life, he makes a jump for it-

_ Hey, at least he still had some smaller, fitting clothes all folded up nicely for him! He begins switching them out as he hears a footstep on the stairs. _

**Oh goodness no.**

The jump almost made it, but there’s just no time- He crashes through the window, landing in his upstairs bed. Now, all he needs to do is sleep. Fast. How do you sleep fast!? _Breathe in..._

_ He wondered if he should just go back to bed instead. Nothing good ever comes out of strange footsteps in a dream. Weighing his options, he decides on being diplomatic to whatever’s coming, saying “Hello?” in a nice, friendly voice as to not wake anyone up. “Steven? What’s with your voice?” He recognized her voice! That was Pearl! What was she doing up this late!? Well, she could ask him that same question. But it was a dream, right? So it didn’t matter. _

Breathe out. Breathe in...

_ The footsteps begin closing in, and man, was… *Yawn*_

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

That must have been the fastest he’s ever fallen asleep. It’s the first time he’s fallen asleep _under pressure_, anyway. With no time to think, he begins taking off his (tiny) shirt as his body starts to adjust to his mind-

_ What the heck!? Like nothing, he’s back to his room! What happened, and why is he so big again- _

They didn’t stop!? Unable to dress himself properly before the footsteps close in on his door, he throws himself back to bed, huddling under the covers. He can’t let Pearl see him like this!

_ Well, that didn’t last. Now his clothes are too big again, too. I guess the dream’s not over after all! What was it with this dream and changing his clothes!? At least he was back at his house again… Ow! Why are there shards of glass in his bed...? Looking up, he realizes the glass window had been completely shattered _

He was back in his time, so why were the memories still flooding back!? Suddenly, he snaps back to reality, and- “Hey, Pearl!”

She must’ve let herself in. Of course. Pearl squints at the sight of a nervous, sweating teenager in front of her, all covered up in the middle of summer. “Er…” Steven gives her his best ‘I’m too tired to deal with this’ look, and she takes a deep breath, slowly blinking. “...I thought I heard some noise up here. Is everything alright?” She says, with a worried expression. Must still be awkward from yesterday’s events, even if they weren’t even close to what Steven had on his mind_ . _

_ Even if he was big for a moment there, he can't still be in a dream. It would be his longest and loopiest dream ever. Stretching out, he readies himself for the day and walks downstairs to eat an early breakfast. It was too late to sleep, anyways. He’d make up for it and sleep earlier today, or something. A noise interrupts his breakfast-making, though- _

“You there?” she questions, almost as nervous as he looked now. “S-Sorry! Yeah! I’m fine, just… Had a bad dream!”

Which was technically true.

“Ehm… Garnet wanted to let you know that she's taking a vacation from most of her schoolwork to help you with things. Just wanted to let you know.” He furrows his brow in skepticism. This is too sudden. There’s something up and he knows it.

“She’s also having some problems with Future Vision, thinks it might be related to you." Pearl's eyes drift down, in a mix of sadness and dissapointment. “She’s worried about you, Steven. We all are. Remember, you _ can always talk to us- _ ” _ Messing with the past must’ve muddled up her future vision, which must've screwed up with a lot of her classes. That’s the actual reason. Of course. _

After a tired sigh, he starts muttering: “Thanks, but I’ll be-”

_ His dad’s van! He runs outside, excited. He’s playing his guitar- _

But he remembers everything that happens next. Everything’s clicking back into place. This was just before he got the message from Lapis with the Wailing Stone. On the inside, he knows he wasn’t the one who just did that, but he can _ visualize _ those memories- once so recent, yet so distant now…

Pearl just stares into his blank expression, waiting for him to complete his sentence. “I’ll be fine.” Completely and utterly defeated at deciphering what her little teenage boy was feeling or meaning, she just slowly leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Steven breathes a long and heavy sigh as he begins putting on his proper attire _ (finally), _ ready to forget the strange situation had ever happened.

But he couldn’t. Not before he checked one last thing. Maybe he could still fix this, _all of this, _maybe before it even happened.

The memories are still there, and future vision's not working, so _something_ must have changed, as small as it is. _The bag_.

* * *

Something about Beach City, after seeing it in the dream, made its present variation, to him, a little bit melancholic. Something was missing. The Big Donut was empty, that afternoon. The Ex-Mayor was slumping down on a chair. Seems like he wasn't the only one who didn't get a full night of sleep. He wasn't going to ask him about the bag, no, that'd be too awkward and nonsensical, especially if it wasn't there. And he wasn't going to talk to Lars after that graduation fiasco, oh no. Slowly, he tip-toes towards the employee-only area. It's a little bit familiar to him, from some distant memory with Sadie. The lockers were just up ahead.

Taking a better look at them, he notices that only one of them had a padlock, presumably Dewie's. The other ones were open. One by one, he opens them up. The first one was empty. Second one as well. Third one, nothing. Fourth one... There goes his last hope of escape, of being able to fix everything. Just another tease. Just another false hope.

So what _could_ he do, then? He gets the memories, as if he had been there himself, but whatever he does in that time doesn’t seem to affect this one physically _ . _ So why’d Garnet’s future vision stop working? Perhaps someone had thrown the bag out, even though he wrote not to? Maybe he should talk to Lars... _ Argh… Maybe it’s better to let it all go. Focus on the present, where there’s enough for you to worry about anyway. _

But something remains there. What if things had gone differently? Many possibilities spiral in Steven’s head. There was so much he could try, so many things he could learn. So many questions he could ask. If there were no consequences except a flood of flashbacks and a headache, shouldn’t he at least try to do something? But… His younger self. How was he going to prevent his younger self from wreaking havoc in his future? Anything he sees and does here could alter the past in such a way that... Steven shudders at the thought. Having those two sets of memories all at once, all the time. He would most certainly go nuts, to say nothing of that Steven's past.

But Steven held back, that night. When he fell asleep, he didn't even try to reach out to his past. Eventually, he’d figure out a way to do it that didn’t put everyone and everything at jeopardy, but that day wasn’t today.

It wasn't all up to him, though. Well, _kind of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you got a double email! didn't publish correctly the last time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Stevens in different times have a conversation through dream.

** _Falling. Falling, falling, falling…._ **

Wide awake. 

Steven’s eyes dart around the room. There he was, again. Back to that forsaken old room. His gaze shifts tiredly back to the blank ceiling. _Uuugh..._ Maybe all he needs to do is just go back to sleep again, or something? He wasn’t gonna be stuck in his past _ every other night _ , right? With no other options left, the teenager twists and turns in his old bed, and without breaking a swe**at, he is thrown bac**

_ That didn’t take long. _ the older Steven thought to himself. Hopefully now he can get some actual, proper sleep. Even if he had been technically sleeping, all of the dream stuff from yesterday had really tired him out for whatever reason. Grumbling to himself, Steven once again starts pulling up his covers when suddenly, without warning, something pu**lls him,**

_ Man, this dream again!? What was it with tonight and not being able to rest? He barely got any the day before, and now he was having the same thing happen all over again! _

Oh, That’s why it was so fast.

This wasn't going to be an easy night. All the boy wanted was to go take a nap, but it seems like his younger self was intent on not letting that happen. Frustrated, he gets up from his bed, holding back from taking his proper shape and ruining another set of pajamas. With pencil and paper in hand, Steven begins writing a note in the end table next to his bed.  Try dreaming of something else- your dream buddy _ . _ -he grumpily scribbles without thinking before lying down again. Stars, he was beyond tired.

_ That must’ve been the third (maybe fourth?) time he’s had this weird repetitive dream! Stretching out, the boy notices someone wrote something on a note to the side of his bed. _

_ ...And what the heck is that supposed to mean!? _

_ Something else, huh. It must be related to the dream he keeps having, but… Was he sleepwalking? Sleep… writing? The shattered glass from yesterday… The PJs... The dream lasted longer, too. Maybe… Maybe… *Yawn* All of this thinking made him kind of sleepy… Maybe he’ll follow their advice and try to “dream of something else”, now… Whatever the heck that means… 'Dream buddy'... What even… _

You made him think about it. Great. That’ll be conducive to him not _lucid _ _ dreaming _ about it, fantastic. In a second, it’ll all come crashing down again, but maybe this time- In his time now, he grabs a pencil and paper, in his time now- seemingly the same pencil, a little worn, perhaps - but not the same paper:

Hey, Steven. I can’t explain what’s going on, but the gist of it is that you have some dream powers **S**<strike>top using them By using those powers, I get brought back</strike> that if you keep thinking whatever you’re thinking about when you go to sleep, you’ll keep <strike>possessing</strike> summoning me and neither of us are gonna get any proper rest. He puts his finger to his chin, thinking about what to write next that he’d understand without arousing too much curiosity. Just try to think of something else before you fall asleep, otherwise you might trigger your powers again. That should work. If you need any help, just do whatever you did again and write something down. I’ll answer what I can, just try not to ask much, though. I just want a good night’s rest, and you need that too. Good night, Steven. Oh, and can’t forget: Whatever you do, the Gems, in the dream or in reality can’t know about this\- His eyes start closing again, he fee**ls his heart slow-**

**And he**’s back, as tiresome as it is. Well, no use shifting back now. Gotta give little Steven the time to write something, after all. Man, there was gonna be hell to pay (specifically, one hell of a migraine) after this.

_ Uuuuuuuuhh… He’s so tired… And now he needs to deal with… Whatever this is… Maybe he shouldn’t even ask anything… Maybe just go to sleep or something… He can’t afford to be tired tomorrow, anyway… _

_ But something keeps him awake, for however long. Now, he actually starts thinking about whatever the heck he just read. Somehow, his dream powers were preventing someone from falling asleep, somehow? He was “summoning” them? And how did he know about the Gems? And that scratched out part, he couldn't make it out, but something tells him- _

Whatever he just thought then, the mere thought of it made the current Steven glow a little. Even if he didn’t know whatever that was, something in him did, and didn’t want to be reminded of it, even if it wasn't really a reminder at all.

_ No. No, no, he was NOT going to deal with this today. Today he needs to go to lay down and to go to sleep properly (apparently) he needed to not be thinking about it. Even if all he could do right now was think about it. Darn. Maybe if he wrote something after all, that little bit of closure would help. So he picks up the pen- _

And with that, a correspondence through time begins.

* * *

_ Hello, dream person! Who are you and when can I go to sleep? - Steven _

Steven. Your dream powers are triggered by thinking about the person you want to <strike>possess</strike> use them on. Just try to dream of pancakes instead, or something. I can’t explain who I am, but rest assured you’re not doing yourself any favours by not going to sleep over it. -dream buddy

_ I can’t because all of the mystery you’re putting on is making me think about it and not be able to nap! Maybe just answer one question and it’ll be fine. How do you know about the Gems and these dream powers? - Steven _

Uh oh. Can’t afford to let him know, but- How was he going to cover for that?  I’m sort of-kind of you. <strike>From the future</strike> **.** He scratches that last bit out, as hard as he can. If he told him that, his younger self would NEVER stop thinking about it.  Just think of me as your cool dream buddy, for now. Listen, now that I answered your question, can’t you just go to sleep? We both know you’ll need it.  Steven didn’t quite remember why he needed to be well-rested that day, but he remembered he had to be.  So good night. 

_ Okay then! I'll try. Last 'summoning' (explain my powers to me tomorrow? i really need to sleep) for tonight, I promise. Sweet dreams, <strike>R </strike>Dream buddy! _

Well, at least now he could rest. They could, even. Tomorrow would be another hard night, but today was over. 

It had been 4 AM when they both boys finally managed to lay down and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life has been absolute hell but with the coronavirus maybe i'll be able to update some of these a little bit more often!
> 
> thanks for the support


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot hang out.

“Steven? _Steven!!_” An exasperated Peridot cries, startling the boy awake. “Aaah!”

Peridot’s sudden arrival hits him like a ton of bricks. Today was when he was gonna watch the Camp Pining Hearts reboot with her! With all of the dream stuff, he’d barely even slept… 

“Today’s the day! Do you have the tapes!?” She asks, nearly jumping with excitement at the foot of his bed. How'd she get here anyway...? “Yeah… Yeah, I did! It’s down here somewhere.”

Prompted by the uncharacteristically tired reply, Peridot takes a closer look at Steven. His skin looked pale, but with there was a vague pink undertone to it- something was off. “You seem… Troubled. We can do this another day if you’d prefer.” Even if she really wanted to watch the reboot with him, he looked like he was stricken with some measurable quantity of human illnesses.

_ Not you too. _ “Don’t worry, I’m fine! Just overslept, is all. Been a tiresome couple of days.” Lying always came to him easier when he was saying something which was technically still true. A twinge of guilt remains as he scours for the tapes. He had remembered to record them, after all.

After finally finding them, they excitedly sit up next to the bed and expect to watch whatever they reserved for the new show. “You DO have it! AAAAAH!” Peridot’s eyes were glowing with expectation, Steven was smiling and for a moment it all felt like they were back in the good old days. And for a few minutes, that’s all it was- with Peridot’s excitement slowly morphing into nerd rage about the lacklusterness of the show, as she usually does. She has pretty high expectations for it, after all. Steven was mostly just enjoying the company, the show itself didn’t matter much to him, but he really needed something to take his mind off of the whole cactus affair.

For a second, the dreams he’s been having, the newest addition to his mess of a life, were just that. Some dreams. There was still an inkling of a headache (which he’d gotten mostly used to by now) but no memory collapse- his mind was quiet, for once. 

“What have they done to this show!?” Peridot lashes out, lifting the television dramatically. Steven can barely hold his snickering at how heartbroken she sounded about how disappointing the show was. Granted, he didn’t think the show was any good either- but he knew the green gem had a tendency to overreact when it came to her favourite show. She carefully puts the TV down, pointing and looking disgusted at whatever was going on in the show that she clearly considered to be an abomination beyond description. But then-

The screen goes dark for a moment, then cuts back as if someone changed channels. In plain view, he could see-

The Beach, at nighttime. Someone was running- running towards it. Towards them- The Gems. And out in the sea a green silhouette in the distance... _ Oh no. _

_ “What happened!?” _Peridot looks on, puzzled by whatever she’s seeing. She’s recognized the ship. “What's- This is... Why's this on the tape!?” She notices Steven’s pupils contract into a lozenge shape, the pink intonation now in complete control.

It’s Jasper's arrival. It’s all clicked together now- That’s why tomorrow had been so important for past Steven. That’s why-

Oh what in the name of- “Peridot, I don’t have time to explain, but-” He moves to turn off the TV, but the headache takes a sudden intensity, causing him to 

“What!?” Peri looking as confused as she’s ever looked. Steven was basically screaming now, he knew there wasn't much time before they arrived: “Peridot! I’ve been having superweirddreamslate-”

“Go slower! Super weird dreams, what!?” Exasperated, they watch as the “camera” (which was really Steven’s eyes) focus in on the sight of Jasper, Lapis and Peridot leaving the green ship. “I can time travel when I dream!? They're as real as we are, but I don’t think I can change anything for _us-_ if you’ve got an idea about what to do to _ help _ them, maybe, or just to get closure on something- _ this is your one shot!" _

Her eyes fixate on the screen- As important as it was to her, the show didn’t even begin to cross her mind. She watched on as Steven saved the Gems' lives, shielding them from the ship's blast, but inadvertently revealing his mother’s identity to Jasper. She can’t help but tear up at the sight of Lapis and her- She was a completely different person now, but the sight still made her feel a certain disgust. Just another stooge for the diamonds. Peridot takes off her visor, wiping away some of the tears, crying out- “How can we help them!? Can’t we prevent this? If not for us, for _ them! _ DO SOMETHING!”

“I need to go to sleep! Just- Turn off the lights and…” But his heart was racing with adrenaline. There was no way he was going to fall asleep in time- at least not before…

_ S̸e̶ ̴j̶s̴t̶ ̶t̴a̶l̵k̶d̸ ̵t̸ ̵h̶er i in̴d̶r̷e̴a̴m̵,̸ ̷w̶y̶ ̷i̸n̷'̸t̶ ̶she ̶h̷l̶p̴i̴n̴g̵!̴?̵ _ Steven’s ears start ringing- the memory cuts through, the migraine is full blown now.

_ “I was there, you know? At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this!?” The camera bobs and pans up. “This is sick!” _

“Peridot, whatever happens next- Me and my past switch bodies, okay? He doesn’t know any better- Don’t tell him any-”

_ “I don’t get what you’re planning, Rose. Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined-” _

"KEEP HIM FROM SLEEPING UNTIL I'M DON-" Steven collapses into the bed, holding his own head by the hairs in pain. Peridot is sobbing on the floor, completely flabbergasted at the whole affair. 

_ “You have failed!” _

The screen fades to black as they’re knocked out.


End file.
